<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gems of the Night by EternityBlackRose21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777435">Gems of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityBlackRose21/pseuds/EternityBlackRose21'>EternityBlackRose21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityBlackRose21/pseuds/EternityBlackRose21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One girl,one gargoyle, major trouble ahead. You can never tell with the Manhattan Clan, so you may as well just go along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela/Broadway (Gargoyles), Brooklyn (Gargoyles)/Original Female Character(s), Goliath/Elisa Maza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rescue My Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I could go back in time, believe me I would. I would change everything I ever did to stop what has happened to my friends and I all those years ago. But then, I wouldn't be who I am right now. And I wouldn't be able to do what I do. <br/>Nor what I'm about to do. <br/>****<br/>The warehouse was quiet for the first time in a long time. The men stayed silent as their boss came up to the cage in the center of the room, eyeing the small creature that was trying to get away from him. </p><p>"Has Subject 5 been able to manifest anything with its abilities?" The man asked, pulling on a pair of gloves. </p><p>"Negative sir." A scientist beside him replied, looking over the subjects records. "Subject 5 is nowhere near the levels of ability to do so than her predecessors Subjects 2 through 4 at this age."</p><p>"I see. What about Subject 1? Any word on its location?" </p><p>"Again negative sir." he said, opening the cage door. "Subject 1 has once again eluded us with its trickery. Everytime we seem to get close, it slips away with one of its tricks." </p><p>"I see. No matter." His superior replied, grabbing Subject 5 by the arm. "She'll do quite nicely for this test." Subject 5 looked up at him bitterly with her jade colored eyes. She was twelve years old with waist length magenta hair. She was wearing a dusty pink jumpsuit with her hands and feet in shackles. Her teeth were bared, growling at him like she was a wild animal. </p><p>"Now now Subject 5, that's not going to do you any good." He said, handing her off to two guards. "It's just going to hurt more when I put this on you." </p><p>She shuddered in fear as she saw what he was holding. It was a shock collar, the same ones she had seen on the other subjects save Subject 1, who escaped so long ago that she barely remembered her. </p><p>'She said she'd be back.' She thought as he came closer with the collar. 'She promised she'd return to stop this.' </p><p>"Now hold still." He said grabbing her neck. "You're just as squirmy as the last one." </p><p>'I don't want this!' She thought as the collar came closer. 'Please someone help!' </p><p>Glass shattered from the skylight in the ceiling; the lights went out as a lone figure jumped through the broken window. </p><p>"Aw crap it's here!" One of the guards yelled as he pulled out his gun. </p><p>"Well don't just stand there!" Their superior screamed, turning away from Subject 5. "Get it! But leave it alive!" </p><p>Even with the moonlight above them, the guards were no match for this person. It seemed like whoever it was took to the shadows like a natural, attacking only when the guards got too close. Soon, all were knocked out save the two holding Subject 5. "I know you're there my dear." The man said, pulling out a stun gun. "You may as well come out." </p><p>There was no reply except the groaning of a few conscious men. He glanced around, knowing that this person would not leave without her colleague. He didn't expect the arrow that pinned him to a support beam. Nor the ones that followed. </p><p>"You little bitch!" He exclaimed, trying to break free. "Come out and fight me!" </p><p>"There's no point." A feminine voice replied. "You've already lost tonight." </p><p>The two guards watched as a seventeen year-old girl walked out of the shadows holding an arrow to her bowstring. She had pure black hair with a pink streak that was in a high ponytail, leaving the ends at the nape of her neck. Her eyes glowed orange at the top and yellow at the bottom, looking like a blazing fire. Her clothing was an orange t-shirt, a yellowish green hoodie, blue jean shorts with white tights underneath, and black combat boots. </p><p>"What're you standing there for?! Get her!" </p><p>The two looked back and forth between their boss and the girl with the arrow. Which were they more afraid of? The man who could have them fired, or the woman who could have them killed? </p><p>The answer was obvious. </p><p>They fled before they could get fired at, dropping Subject 5 as they left. She immediately got up and ran to the other girl, who enveloped her into a tight hug. </p><p>"You came back." Subject 5 said as she cried. </p><p>"Did you ever doubt me?" The other asked, wiping away stray tears. She quickly pulled her bow over her chest and turned to kneel down as if to give her companion a piggyback ride. "Come on Angel Quartz. We're getting you out of here." As Angel got on, her captor struggled to get free. </p><p>"You won't get away with this!" he yelled, trying to aim the stun gun at her. "You won't save the others!" </p><p>The girl looked at him blankly, and then smirked. "Wanna bet?" </p><p>And in a single jump, she was gone. <br/>****<br/>The castle was just one place Brooklyn couldn't find himself to be right now. Not with so much love going on. </p><p>It started with just Xanatos and Fox since they were married. Then it escalated to Broadway and Angela-who he thought would be his. Then Lexington bonding with Alexander in a fatherly way. And of course there was Goliath and Elisa-not that they'd admit it. Sure Hudson didn't go through this, but he still had Bronx. It was him that always ended up alone. <br/>That's why he was out here tonight. To be alone. But then, he didn't count on seeing a human girl carrying another human on her back. </p><p>Or at least what he thought was human. He couldn’t tell for sure from the distance he was at. And for some reason, he felt the need to get closer.</p><p>As he swooped in closer, the runner skid to a halt and collapsed, making the one on her back fall off. He hid on a taller building not too far away, allowing him to hear what they were saying.</p><p>“Are you okay?” The younger asked, kneeling beside her.</p><p>“Yeah.” The other replied, shakily getting to her feet. “We’re cutting it close.”</p><p>“Maybe we should just stay put. I mean, it’s not like they can find us here.”</p><p>The older girl chuckled at her companion’s naïve comment. “Trust me, they’d find us.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because they’ve got the Quarrymen on their side. And while those guys can’t catch gargoyles, they can catch up to us.”</p><p>“What’s a gargoyle?”</p><p>Brooklyn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone not have heard about them? There were open debates about them all the time on television. But the older girl just knelt down and started picking at the other girl’s chained hands and feet.</p><p>“Gargoyles are these statues that come to life at night and turn back at dawn.” The older replied, getting the younger’s ankles free. “I’ve seen them flying around from time to time, but I’ve never gotten a good enough look at them to believe they’re monsters.”</p><p>“Is that what everyone says they are?”</p><p>“Mostly yes.” She said, getting the last of the chains off. “But you and I both know there’s more to someone than what meets the eye. So we have no right to judge someone by the way they look or the things people say about them right Angel?”</p><p>“Of course.” Angel said, rubbing her wrists. “After all, those idiots misjudged me.”</p><p>The two laughed as if they’d been holding it back for a great while, making Brooklyn realize that they had been separated for a long time. Then what happened next scared him almost as bad as it scared the black haired girl.</p><p>The younger of the two immediately began coughing and keeled over; blood dripping from her lips. The older of the two was immediately by her side, holding her hair back as vomit came out. Brooklyn found himself not able to hang back anymore; he had to go in.</p><p>The older of the two looked up in time to see a red gargoyle swoop down to them. He looked about her height with a white mane of hair behind him and a blue loincloth around his waist. His beak startled her a bit, but she wasn’t afraid of him. She was more afraid of losing Angel.</p><p>“Everything all right?” He asked getting closer.</p><p>“My friend.” She stated, watching as more blood and vomit came out. “She’s sick. I didn’t know she would be this bad when I found her.”</p><p>“What do you mean when you found her?”</p><p>“I can’t explain here.” She said looking around. “Too many wandering eyes and ears.”</p><p>“I know a place.” Brooklyn said, kneeling down to them. “But how do I know you’re not with the Quarrymen?”</p><p>“You don’t. Just like I don’t know if you’re with the Gem Cutters.”</p><p>Brooklyn chuckled a bit. “Point taken.” He gave her a hand up. “I’m Brooklyn.”</p><p>“The girl on the ground’s Angel Quartz.” The black haired beauty replied meeting his dark colored eyes. “And I’m Amber. Amber Child.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brooklyn in Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn knew he was gonna get a red card for this. Bringing humans to the castle was a big no no in Goliath’s book, especially since he never met either of the girls.</p><p>But this had to be an exception. Angel looked like she hadn’t eaten in days, and the vomit/blood she threw up weren’t helping matters at all. Amber on the other hand just looked wiped. She looked as if she’d been running forever with Angel on her back and was on the verge of breaking down. Not to mention that some of what Angel threw up ended up on her as well.</p><p>“How much farther?” Amber asked, looking over his shoulder at Angel in his arms. “I don’t think Angel can take much more.”</p><p>She wasn’t kidding. The pink haired girl was getting paler and paler by the minute, but there were no signs of blood loss besides what she threw up-or threw down as the case may be.</p><p>“Just a bit more.” He stated, coming close to their destination.</p><p>Amber looked up to see where they were going. What she saw surprised her.</p><p>The castle on top of the Xanatos building.</p><p>‘Is he crazy?’ she thought, trying not to let her worry show. ‘Xanatos is a billionaire. He’s not gonna allow two kids and a gargoyle sanctuary, let alone a doctor that can keep his mouth shut.’</p><p>“Relax.” Brooklyn told her, having felt her tense up. “No one there is going to hurt you or Angel.”</p><p>“I hope you’re right.” She mumbled as they landed. “Because if you’re not-”</p><p>She didn’t finish as the moment she was on the ground, she was tackled by something tackled her from the left, immediately knocking her off her feet.</p><p>“Bronx no! Sit!” Brooklyn yelled out as the gargoyle beast began to lick the girl, causing her to laugh.</p><p>“What is this thing?” Amber asked between laughs as the blue beast licked her cheeks repeatedly, trying in vain to get to her feet.</p><p>Brooklyn leaned Angel up against a wall and pulled Bronx off. “This is Bronx, our gargoyle beast.”</p><p>“Gargoyle Beast?”</p><p>“He’s kinda like a dog for gargoyles. Funny thing is, he doesn’t normally like humans when he first meets them.”</p><p>“That’d be true lad.” A voice said walking up to them.</p><p>Amber looked up immediately to see another gargoyle approaching them. He was light brown with a white beard and mane and a scar across his left eye. His body covered in what looked to be leather but she couldn’t be sure. A sword hung from his belt.</p><p>“Who are the lasses ye brought home?” the old gargoyle asked, looking both at the girls and Brooklyn. “And why are you all covered in blood?”</p><p>Amber got to her feet, pulling her hood up over her face. “I’m Amber Child. The girl leaning against the wall is my friend Angel Quartz. She’s sick and I don’t know what’s wrong. Brooklyn brought us here because he thought you could help. Or at least someone could.”</p><p>“Aye that we can.” He stated, picking Angel up. “I’d be called Hudson lass. Come, you’ll meet the rest of our clan downstairs in the main hall.”</p><p>Amber looked between him and Brooklyn. She wasn’t very sure if they were safe here, but if this was where Angel could get help, she’d risk it. </p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>****</p><p>Goliath wasn’t very pleased when he saw two humans with his second-in-command and his teacher. But when he saw how pale the young one was, he put his anger aside for her sake. Xanatos had Owen sent for and had him check over the one called Angel while the girl Amber was taken to be cleaned up by Fox. </p><p>Brooklyn had returned a while ago from getting the blood Angel spat up off of him, but he had yet to report what happened. He hadn’t even told Goliath that he’d left the castle. At this, he let some of his anger return.</p><p>He came up to Brooklyn and asked him, “Why did you leave the castle?”</p><p>“I went out on patrol.” The red gargoyle said defending himself. “I didn’t know I would find two girls on their own. Just like with Dave and Bobbi.”</p><p>“You think they’re runaways?” Angela asked, looking towards the door Angel was behind.</p><p>“No I don’t think so.” Brooklyn replied. “It’s different with them than it was with those two.”</p><p>“How so?” Broadway asked curiously.</p><p>“Angel for one thing. I mean sure Dave and Bobbi didn’t eat as much when they were on the streets, but at least they were fed. When I picked up Angel, she weighed hardly anything; I could feel her ribs through that jumpsuit.”</p><p>That surprised not only Goliath, but almost everyone in the room. Especially Elisa. No child deserved to be treated like that. Not being fed? Where had the child come from?</p><p>“Amber’s a bit better off, but I think she’s still pretty light for her age.” Brooklyn continued, sitting on a couch. “And the bow and arrows strapped to her back? Pretty sure those aren’t for show.”</p><p>“So she knows how to use them?” Lexington asked cautiously, unsure if he trusted the girl.</p><p>“I dunno. When I found them Amber running with Angel on her back as fast as she could from the docks. But she looked like she was ready to shoot her arrows at a moment’s notice.”</p><p>Goliath turned towards the door. “As soon as Amber returns, I will want to speak to her. She may hold many answers on what’s happened tonight.”</p><p>****</p><p>Fox couldn’t believe how thin the girl before her was. She could almost see the poor dear’s ribs. This couldn’t be from dieting; this had to be malnourishment. But the question was, was she doing this to herself? Or was she just not getting enough from wherever she came from?</p><p>‘No wonder her jacket looked baggy.’ She thought, trying to find clothes that would fit the girl. ‘She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days.’</p><p>Amber sat on the bed with a towel, her black hair resting just below her elbows. She’d never seen a room like this. It reminded her of a princess room in a fairytale book. But then, this was a castle wasn’t it? So of course there’d be a room like this.</p><p>“Okay.” Fox said, coming over with an outfit. “I think this just might fit.”</p><p>She studied the clothing closely. It comprised of a knee-length no-sleeve orange and yellow dress, blue and green leggings, a white button-down shirt, and a pair of pink keds. Perfect.</p><p>“Thank you.” Amber said, grabbing the towel tighter with her left hand and taking the clothes with her right. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you or the gargoyles for what you’re doing for me and Angel.”</p><p>“Well, you better sit tight.” Fox said, looking for her brush. “Because we’re not done. You’re staying put until we get you to a proper weight and find out what you were doing out there on your own.”</p><p>That shocked Amber a bit. Sure she’d met people that would at least try to help her. But the moment they found out her secret, she knew she was better off running away before they contacted the Gem Cutters. That’s how she’d almost get caught in the past.</p><p>‘What have I just gotten me and Angel into?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Truth About Gems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen looked at the young girl on his examination table. Though she looked healthy from the neck up, her wrists and ankles showed that she was in a bad place-wherever it was.</p>
<p>“How is our young guest?” Xanatos asked walking into the room.</p>
<p>“Her energy is greatly depleted.” Owen replied, unbuttoning the bloodstained jumpsuit. “From all the blood she spat out I’d say she’s completely unconscious. I was just about to see how the rest of her is faring.”</p>
<p>“I see.” The other man replied. “Our other guest Brooklyn calls Amber seems to be calming down. Fox is going to bring her in soon for questioning.”</p>
<p>“About that sir,” Owen moved away from the body. “I think you may want to ask about this.”</p>
<p>Xanatos looked at Owen, who seemed to be in quite a shock. He made his way over to the one he heard being called Angel. What he saw, he didn’t believe.</p>
<p>Angel’s skin from the waist down had turned to pure Quartz in a light pink coloring. The tips of her fingers were starting to turn as well. And in the center of her chest, directly over her heart, was a pink Quartz stone with angel wings inside it.</p>
<p>“Merciful God.” Xanatos exclaimed in a state of shock, backing away from the girl turning into a gem. “What have they done to this child?”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>“Come on you look fine.” Fox stated, pulling a half-willing Amber along. “And the gargoyles don’t bite. Well, Bronx would but he seems to like you.”</p>
<p>Amber cracked a small smile as she was dragged along to whatever part of the castle they were being taken to. The dress she’d been given was a little loose, so they’d put a belt on her to keep it from falling down completely. The leggings fit better but still sagged in some places. As for the button-down shirt, she wore it open like she did her hoodie.</p>
<p>Once she entered the room, all eyes landed on her. Brooklyn got up from where he was sitting and went over to her.</p>
<p>“You all right?” he asked looking her over. He almost didn’t recognize her without the dirt on her face, but the two colored eyes were a dead giveaway.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” She replied as Bronx came over. She kneeled to pet him. “Still in a bit of shock, but fine.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear lass.” Hudson said, walking over to them. “You seem quite startled when they took your friend into the other room.”</p>
<p>“I…I just have a hard time trusting people.” She stated, not meeting their eyes.</p>
<p>“And yet, you did not hesitate when Brooklyn came down to help you?” Goliath asked with a bit of suspicion in his voice.</p>
<p>“Father.” Angela said, looking at him angrily. “The girl has been through enough. She doesn’t need you questioning her and making her feel worse than she already does.” She walked over the girl. “Please excuse Goliath, he’s not very trusting with humans at first.”</p>
<p>“It’s understandable.” Amber stated, getting to her feet. “I’m normally not very trusting either. But when I saw true concern in Brooklyn’s eyes-a type of concern I rarely see anymore, I knew I could trust him.”</p>
<p>“His eyes?” Angela asked curiously.</p>
<p>“They say that the eyes are the key to the soul, and the soul is where one’s true intentions lie.” She looked deeply into Angela’s dark brown eyes. “Such as you wish to understand what has happened tonight.” She looked around her. “You all do.”</p>
<p>Before any of the gargoyles could reply, Xanatos slammed the door open, anger clear on his face. He made a direct beeline for Amber.</p>
<p>“David?” Fox asked curiously. “What’s-”</p>
<p>Xanatos glared at the teenager. “You have answers.”</p>
<p>Amber glared back. “You have my friend.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. “Then tell me what experiments they would do to make her turn into a gemstone!”</p>
<p>This made the gargoyles look in shock at the teenager they’d cornered in the doorway. They’d done what to a child?</p>
<p>“Lass…did you know about this?” Hudson asked her carefully, seeing the fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>She backed away slowly. She’d been trapped. Sure they were nice before, but now they were suspicious; save Brooklyn, who just watched her with worried eyes.</p>
<p>“I believe he asked you a question young one.” Goliath stated, rising to his full height.</p>
<p>Elisa put a hand to his chest. “Goliath there’s no need to-”</p>
<p>“It’s all right Detective Maza.” Amber stated, her demeanor changing. Her hands immediately went behind her back. “I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>Elisa gave her a curious look. “How do you know my name?”</p>
<p>Amber shrugged and rose her head slowly, revealing deadly yellow eyes. “I know everything.”</p>
<p>Immediately, Xanatos found himself being pushed down by a strong gush of wind, taking the gargoyles with him. “What in the world?”</p>
<p>Amber took off as Brooklyn got up.</p>
<p>“Amber stop!” he yelled, taking off after her.</p>
<p>“Brooklyn no!” Lexington exclaimed, struggling to get up.</p>
<p>“Let him go lads.” Hudson said, getting up easily.</p>
<p>“But that…thing she just did!”</p>
<p>“The lass was scared. It’s natural for her kind to do that.” He stated, helping Goliath up.</p>
<p>“You sound as if you know what she is.” Xanatos stated, catching his breath.</p>
<p>“Aye. She ain’t human.” He looked towards the doorway. “That lass was a Gemmalite.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Brooklyn ran on all fours to keep up with Amber, who was surprisingly fast for a person on two legs. He didn’t know why, but like on the rooftops, he couldn’t stop worrying about her. It was like she was afraid of everything; of everyone. But for some reason, she wasn’t afraid of him. And he wasn’t about to give her a reason to be afraid.</p>
<p>“Amber stop!” he yelled catching up to her. “We can talk this out!”</p>
<p>“Oh really? You’re not going to turn me in?” She asked sarcastically, turning a corner. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before. And frankly, I don’t believe a word of it!”</p>
<p>“I’m serious!” he exclaimed, turning the corner roughly. “We can help you!”</p>
<p>Amber slowed down a bit, her pace going to that of a normal human being. He caught up with her and cut off her path.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to betray you.” He stated, getting back on his feet. “We want to help you.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “At least…I do.”</p>
<p>“Why?” She asked, looking down at the ground. “After the way I behaved in there. Why are you still trusting me?”</p>
<p>“You trusted me first.” He replied, putting his clawed hand on her chin, lifting her face to reveal her returning two colored eyes. “Now, who did this to you?”</p>
<p>She sighed, slipping down to the ground. “This…whatever’s happening to me… it’s been done before.” Her fist banged on the floor. “They’ve done this to countless others. But Angel and I…we’re two of their latest generation.”</p>
<p>“Generations?” he asked, sitting beside her.</p>
<p>She nodded. “One thousand years ago, the true Gemmalites were all destroyed. No one knows how; no one knows why. All anyone really knows, is that they were gone. Destroyed by the Gem Cutters; the very people who are trying to bring them back into existence.”</p>
<p>“Wait a sec, you’re telling me that the very ones that wiped out your race all those years ago is trying to bring them back?” He asked confusingly. “Why?”</p>
<p>She brought her knees up tight to her chest. “We’re nothing but sport to them.” Amber stated sadly. “Once we reach a certain age, they put those collars on us; set us free in society. I don’t know why they do this, but I know all those who’ve gone out haven’t lived eighteen years after their creation.</p>
<p>“Why? Because of the hunt?”</p>
<p>“No.” She crouched harder into a ball. “Unlike the true Gemmalites, we’re…imperfect. She got to her feet and offered him a hand. “I’ll show you with Angel.”</p>
<p>The red gargoyle didn’t hesitate; he took her hand and followed her to where Angel lay crystalized. Her body entirely a dusty pink. She looked like she was just asleep, but the major thing was she couldn’t move.</p>
<p>Or so Brooklyn thought.</p>
<p>The next instant, Angel turned onto her side, facing away from them. He jumped a bit.</p>
<p>Amber turned away from him. “That’s one of the ways we’re imperfect. We can move once we crystalize-which doesn’t happen until dawn normally.” She sat beside Angel, stoking her head. “Angel just turned twelve; the age of the second stage.”</p>
<p>“Second stage?” Brooklyn asked. “You mean there’s more to this?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “The first stage is power, which happens when we’re six. When we turn twelve, it’s transformation-which you’re witnessing right now.”</p>
<p>“And I’m guessing the third stage is why no one’s lived eighteen years right?”</p>
<p>Again she nodded. “It’s called evolution. Supposedly, once we make it past that, we turn into full Gemmalites.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Brooklyn thought he saw Amber’s face hopeful. Like she hoped that one day she could reach that level of safety. But, in an instant it was gone. Along with most of the shine in her eyes.</p>
<p> “But…it’s just a theory.” Amber stated, shaking her head lightly. “It’ll never happen.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat in it. “You said that they’ve been doing this for generations. Just how long have they been doing this exactly?”</p>
<p>Amber sighed. “Honestly? I don’t know. Five, six hundred years? All I know for sure, no one makes it past eighteen years.” She looked out the window. “Not even my mom.”</p>
<p>This rattled Brooklyn a bit. She’d lost someone close to her, just like he had. Only he had gotten his heart broken a multitude of times.</p>
<p>“She died when I was eight; I don’t remember her much. I remember my brother and sisters better.”</p>
<p>“Whoa, wait a minute.” He stopped her. “You had siblings?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “A long time ago yes. But…they didn’t make it. I’m the only one of our family that’s still alive.” Amber put a hand on Angel’s forehead. “Ange here has an older brother.”</p>
<p>Brooklyn looked at her funny.</p>
<p>“Don’t looked so surprised. Just because mine didn’t make it, doesn’t mean hers wouldn’t or vice versa.”</p>
<p>“What happened to him?”</p>
<p>“Dunno.” She shrugged. “With the Gem Cutters always hunting me…I was lucky to get a moments peace, let alone keep track of the others.”</p>
<p>“Wait. Others? As in there’s more of you?”</p>
<p>“Five of us to be exact.” She stated going over to the window; the sun just starting to come up. “I’m the first; Angel’s the last. All I gotta do now is hunt down the others, get their collars off, and hide ‘em where no Gem Cutter can find them.”</p>
<p>“And then what? You all die out slowly?” Brooklyn asked sarcastically. “Sounds like a waste to me.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you suggest? Cause I’m open for-”</p>
<p>She stopped talking; stopped breathing. Her body was on full shut down the moment the sun hit her back. Brooklyn could only watch as he turned to stone.</p>
<p>The last thing he saw, was Amber’s crystalized orange form.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: At the moment, these three chapters are all I'm posting. Please give feedback. I'd like to know how I could make it better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Backstory of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunset over the Manhattan skyline, casting a warm glow across the city. From the room a stoned Brooklyn and a crystalized Angel and Amber, it seemed to be casting a fiery glow.</p><p>As it hit Amber, her body began to shake and the crystal began to crack. Her hands began to twitch, and somewhere inside her, a heart fought to start beating again.</p><p>The moment the sun went down, Brooklyn broke free of his stone prison. He immediately looked down to see Amber struggling to get free of her orange crystal. He looked over his shoulder to see Angel's was sliding right off and she was breathing fine. So why wasn't Amber?</p><p>"Amber come on." The red gargoyle said worriedly, kneeling to help her sit up. "Amber you need to breathe."</p><p>The door opened, revealing the clan and Fox, who looked worriedly at the teenager as she held her son.</p><p>"What's happened?" Goliath asked, looking between the girl and the amber-colored shards coming off of her.</p><p>"I'll explain later!" Brooklyn exclaimed, lifting Amber off the ground. "Right now she isn't breathing!"</p><p>Fox handed Alex off to Lexington. "Let's see her."</p><p>Brooklyn was weary, but he handed Amber over to the red-headed woman. Fox immediately set off to work by laying Amber in the other bed. She brushed the crystal away from her chest to find an oval-shaped gem with a harp encased inside just above her heart. She pressed down on it a few times before Amber suddenly gasped and sat up, coughing as she tried to regain her breathing.</p><p>The gargoyles sighed in relief as Fox tried to calm the girl down before they approached her again.</p><p>"You all right Amber?" Brooklyn asked, moving some hair from her eyes.</p><p>"Yes." She said calmly, her hand over her gem. "I forgot to tell you that happens to me."</p><p>"And may I inquire what happened to you?"</p><p>All looked towards the door to see Xanatos and Owen at the door. Xanatos was looking at the girl suspiciously. Brooklyn glared at him, putting himself between the human and the girl. He growled immediately.</p><p>Amber put a hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "It's okay." She got down off the bed and met Xanatos' eyes. "And you…" she clenched her fists.”Don't assume that Angel is the only one who's suffered at the Gem Cutter's hand!"</p><p>As Amber tossed off the long-sleeved shirt off, all looked to see the multiple scars and stitches covering her arms. She reached down and pulled the leggings off as well, leaving her only in the dress and revealing even more scars.</p><p>Fox looked in shock. "But…I didn't…"</p><p>Amber didn't meet her eyes. "I used concealment on myself to hide these." She sat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't need you all asking questions. But now I've dragged you all into this."</p><p>"Explain then lass," Hudson said, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Amber sighed. She had no choice. "As I told Brooklyn last night, one thousand years ago, the Gem Cutters destroyed the last Gemmalites in the world. But it wasn't until about five hundred years ago that one linage of the cutters thought it'd be a good idea to recreate their prey."</p><p>"Their prey?" Goliath asked.</p><p>"Us," Amber replied, tracing over her gem. "They perfected the means to do so three hundred years ago."</p><p>"How do they do it?" Fox asked curiously.</p><p>"At first, they just thrust the gem into runaway kids they'd taken off the street. Hoping they'd take to the gem and they'd get a hunt. But it was rare and in between that it'd happen. So prey was limited. But the lives they took…the people they killed…"</p><p>She paused before she was calm again. "Before the generation, I and Angel were in, they'd found a way to change the gem's genetic structure so even more people would take it. That's what they did to our parents."</p><p>"Your parents?" Xanatos asked.</p><p>Amber nodded. "My mother and the other's fathers were the last ones to get that done to them when they were ten. Six years after that they escaped the hunt and settled down somewhere. After that, they'd gotten twelve years of life. Though…" she looked over at Angel. "I'm not sure the others made it out that night."</p><p>"What do you mean lass?" Hudson asked.</p><p>"I'll get to that in a bit," Amber said nonchalantly. "Anyway the reason we're different is that we're the first natural-born in over a thousand years. And that made us rare. Like 'if you get them then you can call yourself a Gem Cutter' rare." She started tearing up. "They already got my brothers and sisters."</p><p>They all glanced at each other. Then back at the girl, who'd begun to shake again.</p><p>"I don't remember much…but it was the night Angel was born. I'd just turned six the day before with my siblings since we were sextuplets. It started quietly. But…not long after the announcement of the birth…someone struck down one of my brothers." She was shaking harder. "They just kept coming. One by one people fell. But Sun…Char…Tope…Jasp…and Sapph..."</p><p>She couldn't talk anymore. She'd just broke down. Angela pushed her way through the crowd to hug the poor girl close. The males in the room looked at each other in shock. She'd gone through so much pain. But it didn't explain everything.</p><p>Amber calmed down again she continued. "After that, it's pretty much a blur until I woke up in one of their facilities. They were men of science now, so they wanted to understand how we worked. All I wanted to do was escape. But…" she looked over at Angel again. "Angel needed me. I was the only one she'd respond to besides her brother. And besides, they had my mom under lock and key. So I stayed." She looked towards the window. "It was her death that motivated me to escape when I was eight." She smirked. "The Gem Cutters may be good hunters, but they're not so good at hand to hand combat."</p><p>"So you've been on your own for almost ten years?" Angela asked.</p><p>Amber nodded. "It was hard at first. But I got stronger with every fight I got in." she fingered her gem again.</p><p>"What does the harp mean?" Broadway asked curiously. Brooklyn elbowed him. "Ow! What?!"</p><p>"It's okay," Amber said with a small smile. "The harp means 'life'. At least it did to the Gemmalites. Basically, it means I breathe new life with my powers. And as an amber, it also means I can absorb other powers and abilities."</p><p>"I see," Xanatos said. "And Angel's angel wings?"</p><p>"She's a flyer. And the angel quartz in her chest means she has a lot of spiritual energy."</p><p>"Last night you said there were more of you," Brooklyn said, making their eyes meet. "Do you remember them?"</p><p>"Yes." She replied. "In age order, their gems are a sugilite, an onyx, and a ruby. We are the last five of our kind." She made a fist. "And I intend to keep it that way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>